


Morning Bliss

by softmagnusbane



Series: Marvel Tidbits [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Not Canon Compliant, POV Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: It was rare to have quiet mornings in Bed-Stuy. If it wasn’t a fire-alarm or a distressed tennant, there was Avengers’ assemble calls or Lucky needing his walk. Some mornings though, some mornings got to be exactly like Clint would prefer to have everyday.





	Morning Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling blue and needed some fluff in my life so here you go, thanks again to bub Edin for prompting me<3

It was rare to have quiet mornings in Bed-Stuy. If it wasn’t a fire-alarm or a distressed tennant, there was Avengers’ assemble calls or Lucky needing his walk early. Some mornings though, some mornings got to be exactly like Clint would prefer to have everyday.

 

Blinking awake from the light streaming through the half closed curtains Clint gives himself a few seconds to enjoy the quiet he’s gotten accustomed to over the years whenever his aids are out. He stretches his limbs gently, feeling the strain of the mission they returned from the night before fade away with the pain-pleasure of it.

 

Next is moving to get his aids but he is prevented from that when a strong surprisingly warm metal arm moves over his waist and pulls him back against a hard chest. He bites his lip against the giggle that threatens to escape but can tell from the vibrations through his back that his boyfriend knows.

 

“My ears babe,” he tries to whisper, not sure if he missed the mark but a few seconds later there’s movement pushing him forward until the arm around him can reach the wobbly nightstand.

 

Clint turns on his back as the arm comes back and smiles as one aid is gently put in place before the other. He closes his eyes again to enjoy the sounds as they fill his ears again, everything from cars passing by to the neighbour upstairs with kids running around.

 

“God you’re beautiful,” he hears and squints up at his boyfriend. Bucky is leaning over him, supporting himself on the flesh arm while moving the metal one gently across the planes of Clint’s bare stomach.

 

“You sap,” Clint gruffs and feels himself flush all the way up to the tips of his ears. He turns into Bucky’s chest to hide when he hears the beginning of a chuckle from the other man.

 

“Noo don’t hide sweetheart,” Bucky teases and lays back down, forcing Clint to follow and lie on his chest.  

 

Clint presses a soft kiss against his chest and leans up so he can face Bucky properly.

 

“I forget how sweet you can be when you’ve just woken up,” he grins and the ex-soldier rolls his eyes playfully.

 

“Only for you,” he answers with a smirk and yup blush is definitely here to stay. Clint groans and crawls up enough to bury his smile in the other’s neck and feels his whole body vibrate with Bucky’s raspy laugh that makes everything else fade away.

 

“Fuck I love you,” Clint murmurs into his boyfriend’s ear and thrills from the shiver that runs through him.

“I love you too baby,” Bucky whispers just loud enough for the aids to pick up and Clint tightens his grip on his boyfriend’s body.

 

As if on cue a gentle scraping is heard behind the closed door to their bedroom and Clint sighs as Bucky kisses his temple.

 

“Time to face reality,” he mutters and pulls himself away from Bucky, almost getting to the door before he is yet again pulled back against a naked chest.

 

Bucky spins him around and cups his face like it’s something precious and kisses him with a fervor that normally would lead them straight back to bed and leaves Clint dazed with it. He only pulls away when the scratching is more insistent and smiles that gentle smile just for Clint before he kisses his cheek quickly and goes to open the door for a very excited Lucky.

 

A couple of hours later when they’re sharing coffee from the pot and a couple of bagels from the little shop down the street, Clint lets himself feel the domesticity of it all and smiles, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand with a gentle squeeze, not every morning can be like this but those that are never go unappreciated.

  


**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so if there are errors please let me know so I can change it and improve my writing.<3 
> 
> Also pleeeease come gimme winterhawk prompts on [tumblr](https://www.lesbarton.tumblr.com)!


End file.
